


I Need You

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also a lot of RichJake, Multi, This is rated teens and up for swearing :/, but - Freeform, here I go, i love RichJake???, if you came here for the others you'll have to wait sorry, is this too many tags?, its literally 12 am whoops, this is my first fic and its gonna suck, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake Dillinger is who everyone would have thought as the perfect guy, perfect friends and family. That was far from true. Jake wanted the type of friends he could be honest with. He could never do that until Richard Goranski.





	1. The Hospital

Jake started down the hallway, desperately trying to find somewhere to sit. Its not easy walking on crutches, even after getting used to them. He just needed to find Rich. Thats all he wanted to do.  
"Client?" a nurse said in a sweet, soft voice. Kind of reminding him of the great mother who was never there for him. "Client?" she said, more urgently. This snapped Jake out of his thoughts.  
"Oh, um, right. Richard Goranski." He said fidgeting with his crutches. "Room 228. Take this pass card, you'll have to sign it in since you're a patient on a different floor." The sweet tone was back, and Jake swiped the card away. "Oh, yeah. Okay. Thank you." he mumbled as he slipped his way into the elevator. There were a few staff members in the elevator. One child that looked around the age of ten, and a mother he looked in her late 30's. He pressed the button labelled "2". He was out in what seemed like seconds. When he got to his level, he confidently stumbled up to Rich's room. He knocked on the door frame, and Rich groggily looked up. "Jakey D," a croaky voice Jake had never heard before smiled its way through the pain that was obviously searing through him. Jake had a half smile already. "Jake, I feel horrible. If there is anything I can do to help you with the house, or with your hospital bills.." He trailed off, as Jake was trying his best to rush to his side. "No, Rich. I'm fine. I'm not mad. My parents left that big chunk of cash rememb-" Rich cut him off, "Where are you going to stay?" Jakes worried face was replaced with a small frown, and he looked down. "I don't know. I haven't really worked that out yet. But i'm working on it." Jake said, quietly. "You could stay with my family!" Rich said almost immediately, he didn't even think. "Bro, are you sure? Don't you want to check with you dad?" Jake had remembered Rich's dad. Not even faintly smelling of alcohol. It smelled like an addict was living in that house. Surely Rich would get in trouble just saying that. "If not, I'm sure I could stay by Chloe's or something. If your dads not okay with it."

_Fuck_. Well, yeah. Rich did not think of his dad. His dad liked his privacy. Oh, he knew that all too well. But no way in Rich's life was he going to let his best friend stay with Chloe Valentine, again. Last time they did that, they got together. And it wasn't because that relationship ended on bad terms, because it didn't. Chloe and Jake are still friends. Its just this new found feeling he has had ever since the squip was gone. He wanted to see Jake so badly, it had been only a couple of weeks, but he was getting nervous. Not nervous because the only visitor he ever had was that antisocial-headphone kid that was probably Jeremy Heeres' boyfriend. No, it was because he had a feeling Jake hated him. He had burnt down the house that he had been raised in. His parents left him a house and money. Thats basically it. And Rich's squip had the brightest idea to just burn it all down. And then shut itself down. And then these crazy bottled up feelings came  flying out. "Why Chloe?" He said the sentence as nonchalant as he could. "I dunno. Who else can I go to?" was his reply. "Jake, you can come to my house, i'll talk my dad into it." Rich said, his tone was serious, and he tried not to use words that started with S, because ever since the squip has been gone, he has had this awful lisp and he hates ir. They talk for a while longer, until Rich accidentally says the word "shoe" which sounds more like "ssTH ooo". Jake asks him to repeat it, and Rich blushes, because Jake is smiling and almost laughing, and thats embarrassing. It would be to anyone. 

By the time Jake has to go back to his room, he never asks why Rich burnt the house down. Rich seemed normal, though, different. He acted more off guard and  _chill_. Not to mention he has the most adorable lisp. Jake meant that in a totally hetero way. So as the night starts reeling Rich in, Jake signs out of the floor and goes back to his room to rest, leaving the shell of whats happened and the anticipation of whats to come. 


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Goranski's squip had a quick malfunction, and everything was far from ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back a bit? Give you a bit of backstory of what happened at the party I guess (you already know, but I'm sure you know what I mean aha) Heathers reference near the ending if you squint.

Rich was racing across the room. Mountain Dew red. That's all he needed. He bumped into a few kids, and he didn't care if he couldn't even mumble "sorry". All he cared about was the Mountain Dew red and where it was. "Jenna? Jenna Rolan? Do you know where I could find any Mountain Dew red?" Rich almost had to yell over the music. "Makeup room? What?" The nasally voice that came from Jenna Rolan said, the phone in her hand almost dropped. "No. MOUNTAIN DEW RED" Rich yelled this time, trying to get his point across. "I dunno. Ask Jake" Jake. He did run this party. He should know. Rich was back to trudging his way through the crowds. He needed to find Jake, and quick. But he wasn't quick enough. He knew he shouldn't have had that shot, but he did anyway. His squip took over, and the only thing he remembered was Jake's horror filled face as Rich swiped the matches and laid them down. And god, he hated that face. Rich woke up in a full body cast, and from he could tell, his squip was gone. Jakes face was the only thing he could think of, and how Jake probably hated him, and Jake, Jake, Jake. Jake is all he could think of, if he even made it out alive, and he was already jumping to conclusions like how he hates him. Rich had to face it, he was terrified of Jake. But for reasons he couldn't find reasonable answers to, not just if he hated him. Rich started to get nervous when Jake didn't stop in, not even to yell at him or something. But he wish he would, because maybe that would stop the butterflies from forming in his stomach every time he thought of Jake. One time, that kid from school (who's name escaped Rich's memory) stopped in to see Rich. From what Rich remembered, he had been nothing but rude to the kid, but he still stopped in. "Jake is doing fine, he can come up here after he rests a bit more." Rich was happy to hear that, so happy he actually squealed. That's normal, right? Jake was his best friend. "Are you sure your just _best friends_?" Why wouldn't Rich be sure of that? And why did he put an emphasis on best friends? Rich had so many questions for this kid. When the no-name kid finally left (wait, no. That makes it seem like Rich was bored and glad when he left. It was the opposite, he was glad to have a visitor) he still didn't know his name, but he didn't care. He still got the butterflies every time he thought of Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this chapter c: my schedule will probably be every other day, not including weekends and days I'm bored. The next chapter will probably be about Jeremy. If you have any questions, please ask them!


	3. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Squip incident, Jeremy Heere wakes up in a hospital next to Rich Goranski and questions almost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is titled "The Play" but it has very little to do with the play whoops lol. I just don't want it to be like "The Hospital (part 2)" I guess. Hope you enjoy it!

All Jeremy remembers is (trying) to force Mountain Dew red down the cast of the plays' mouths, he didn't actually know if he had did it. But when he woke up next to Richard Goranski, he asssumed everyone made it out of the Squips grasp. The very first thing Jeremy wanted to say to Rich was how everyone thought he was dead, but he held back on that thought. "No no, I'm being honest. I'm so happy without that happy shiny mind. When I get back to school all the ladies are going to love the real Richard Goranski." Rich stopped to think. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he kept having these feelings for Jake. Jake had gone back to school, and he still visited him, but that didn't help the longing he felt for Jake. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Jake and cry, but that wouldn't be cool. But what's cool about Rich anymore? "And the dudes." He had to come clean to himself. Even if his Squip was in the back of his mind, it couldn't hurt him. "Oh my god, I am totally Bi!" He looked to a confused Jeremy, confused in like 'this is a lot of information I'm taking in' way. "Anyway, um, your friend- anti social headphones kid? He's been in here a lot. What is he? Your boyfriend?" It came out a bit too arrogant. A muffled sound came from a flustered Jeremy. "No judgment. Just curious. Totally Bi now." "I'm sure someone special will be lucky to have you, Rich." The kid walked in, and Rich couldn't help at glaring at him. "You think?" Rich had one person in mind. He wanted to say it, but that would be weird. Maybe not for Michael, since he had sat with Rich when Jeremy was out cold. Then the curtain was pulled. Jeremy and Michael sat and talked for a while. About what happened, what's going on at school, and other things. Later on in the day, Jeremy's dad stopped by and ended up taking Michael home. Jeremy had to admit, he missed Michael and him like this. Best friends. Just chatting, not with the whole optic nerve blocking shit. He heard some noises in the back of his mind, but most of his Squip was gone. Unless that's what he thought. After Michael and Jeremy's dad left, he talked to Rich for a while. "Yeah, I have little to no visitors sometimes. Normally Jake visits after school, because he never really has anywhere to stay. Tonight he's staying with Chloe's family. So like, if he stays the night, don't be weirded out or something." Of course, how could he forget? Rich burned down Jakes house. "Honestly, I never knew you had a bond. I thought since you had the Squip, you two only cared about popularity and girlfriends." He could see Rich obviously biting his lip. "Yeah, I mean, we didn't talk much about stuff when I had the Squip. Post-Squip, were getting really close." Jeremy wondered how close  _really close_ actually was. Rich had said he was Bi, but he wasn't going to ask Rich if they were dating or something, even though Rich had done that to him. Habit.

Rich glared down at his phone. It was 2am, and Jeremy was asleep. He began to type a quick message:

**Me** : Hey, could you maybe come over to the hospital after school tomorrow? I need to talk to you. 

He surprisingly got a quick answer from Jake, who was obviously up.

**Jakey D** : Sure, but you know it's Friday and I don't have school tomorrow, right? I'll be there around 11. See you later.

Oh, that's right. It was Friday. Sometimes it's hard to remember after a while when you aren't in hell. Or what the normal kids call 'school'. He didn't have the motivation to reply, he just smiled down on his phone. And the smile was replaced with worry, because no way  is he staying with Chloe the whole weekend. Honestly, this was giving Rich major Deja vu. But on the bright side, Rich was almost out of this hospital. And Jake could stay with Rich. Unless Rich fucks everything up tomorrow. Which is a possibility. But Rich guessed he should rest. He clicked the off button on his phone and shut is eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this long? I can't tell lmao. This sounds more Rich than Jeremy but that's because I know my Jeremy is gonna sound really OCish so I didn't know what to do. *Christine voice* and why am I telling this to you? Guess there's a part of me that wants to.


	4. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake talk. About school, parents, and the Squips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning lmao. Theres a lot of crying. So yeah, you have been warned. Have fun :P

> Rich woke up and Jeremy was gone. Which in all honesty was totally fine. He wanted to talk to Jake alone, just to make sure no one was eavesdropping. 

Jake entered the room. Rich was sitting up in bed, Jake was so proud of him for getting better this fast. "Hey bro! How are you?" Jake smiled, charmingly. Rich had been acting.. differently, than normal. He wasn't quite sure. Probably the Squip. That wasn't a hot topic, though. Rich turned, and Jake watched his eyes light up. "Hey! Nothing much. Thanks for coming on short notice." But his lisp was there, which made Rich 10% cuter. It was normal to think your best friend was already 100% cute, right? Jake wasn't straight, he knew that. But if Rich knew that Jake liked him like that, it would probably ruin their friendship. Jakes repuation. Yes, Rich is Bi. But you just don't have a crush on your best friend. That's weird. Even that those thoughts are clogging his mind, he's planning on talking about it today but he's not sure if he can. "Here! Come on. Sit down." Rich patted a seat on his bed next to him. Jake couldn't act nervous. That would be suspicious, this was a normal talk that friends have. Jake still had a half smile placed on his lips. He sat and that sat in silence for a bit.

"I just don't know how you can forgive me. I'm so fucking sorry, but you're too forgiving. If I only had money from my missing in action parents and a house, and someone decides to burn down my house, I'm not going to forgive them right away. And you just forgive me." All the words flooded out of Rich's mouth like a river. He saw Jakes smile form into a worried look. "No, _fuck_ , I didn't mean it like that. Don't get worried. I'm fine. I just, I don't know. I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. Please." Jake looked down. "Rich, I could never be mad at you. You were my best friend. You  _are_ my best friend. I could never hate you. And, I have this really nice hotel that I got from the insurance-" And he cut himself off. And Rich want to rest his head on Jakes chest, and he couldn't admit that to Jake because that's  _so weird_. Jake had said he was fine with Rich being Bi, but he probably had no idea that meant Rich had this big ass gay crush on him, and Jake was the straightest person Rich probably knew. And this was a problem. "Um, I'm sorry I brought it up." Rich finally mumbled. "What's up at school?" Rich had basically always asked this whenever Jake came to visit. "Oh. There's going to be a new play at school. They're going to post sign up sheets next year. The school said they just want to cover up last year. Or that's what everyone's saying." Jake still had a worried look on his face, but his eyes looked slightly happy, at least what they usually looked like when he was happy. "Oh, nice, dude! I'm sure you'll get the male lead." Was that too awkward to say? Rich wants to believe he was okay without the Squip. But he was so used to getting to be told what to do, he's never sure what's right or wrong about something. "Thanks! You know, you should try out. If you'd like that." Jake replied. He was smiling now. That made Rich more happy than he was, which wasn't a bunch. "Uh.. Rich? Can I ask you something?" Jake said, the worried look was back. "Yeah, dude. What is it?" 

"What.. What was your Squip like? My Squip- when I had it- was, well, for the most part just trippy. It kept telling everything that was wrong with me, and why my parents left me.. But, it also told me I could do anything. But now I'm worried, even if you don't have it anymore, because sometimes I can hear it. Like, I hear it trying to talk to me. And I wanna make sure you're ok." Rich wasn't ok. He heard the voice too, but now Jake is hearing it? "I don't know. I'm not ok. I'm sorry Jake. I'm not ok. I feel like I'm shit. I'm so fucked up and I keep all my feelings in bundled up and- I'm so sorr-" "Richard Goranski. If you say 'I'm sorry' one more time, I will personally pull the Squip out of your head. Please stop saying sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about." And it wasn't after a while until he noticed he was in Jakes arms, crying his hazel eyes out. His cry was like his laugh, ugly. Like everything else about him. But he was crying into Jakes shirt, and soon enough Jake was crying onto Rich and they stopped, because they were tangled up with each other, not like best bros would do, so they got a box of tissues and talked.

"Jake, when was the last time you've heard from them?" Jake was propped up with his back to the wall, and Rich was sprawled out on most of the bed. "Oh. Well, uh, I called them when you- the house burned down. They weren't upset, they said they didn't really need it anyway. They were in Pittsburgh, but that was back in late November. But it's fine. You know, they left in like, early sophomore year. And I've been fine." Fine came out choked. And then he was crying again. Rich hugged him while Jake sobbed into him, because that wasn't really weird. It had only been about an hour since Jake arrived, and they had been crying twice. They talked about how Richs dad had basically disowned him ever since the house incident. And then they laughed because they had the worse parents in the world. 

Jake was still worried about Rich. Rich had said he wasn't ok, and then they started crying, and they hadn't questioned it. But now Jake was scared that Rich could do something stupid, that was his only fear. And they didn't talk about how Jake likes Rich. There wasn't time for that. But Jake was kind of okay with how they are now. Probably couldn't stand holding in his feelings forever, but he could now. They would be fine for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there wasn't too much angst just Rich hating himself a lot, which is enough to make me cry. Btw, this will be focused around Rich and Jake (if you haven't noticed) and the two minor ships are Boyf riends and Chloe/Brooke so!! Yeah!! I'll probably be updating every other day, and maybe more because school ends tomorrow and you never know? Ok anyways, just wanted to clear all of that out. Hope you liked the chapter!! If you have any questions feel free to comment!


	5. The First Days Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich goes home and goes back to school. His father is drunk out of his mind while his classmates are surprised, because Rich was "totally dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pining is killing me. I needed to do something lmao.

Rich bummed a ride from Michael, since Jake was at soccer practice. He had this shitty PT Cruiser, but it served its purpose. When he got home, Rich's dad was drunk out of his mind and asked where Rich had been. The result of his answer got him kicked in the gut and sent to his room. Home sweet home. Jake flopped on his bed after getting home from practice. He thought about texting Rich, and then realized Rich had gotten released from the hospital today! He grabbed his phone, and typed (quickly)

 **Me:** Hey Rich! How's home? More importantly, how are you?

Jake basically didn't talk to anyone when he was home, he played video games (some that Michael and Jeremy had showed him). His phone lit up and gave a soft *ding* in response. 

 **Richie Rich:** Hey! It's ok I guess. I mean, I got kicked in the gut by dad, but other than that I'm pretty fine. 

"You are pretty", Jake mumbled under his breath, after texting it. And then he accidentally sent it, and he started to panic because "What! The! Hell! Did! I! Do!" Jake started to say, and then his phone dinged, and Jake tried to act normal. 

 **Richie Rich:**? What?

Rich was sitting on his bed, his phone in his lap, texting Jake. At one point, Jake had wrote "You are pretty." And Rich just stared at it, and hoped that Jake actually meant to send that. And not just autocorrect being the worst. Jake had responded "Oh shit! I meant that sounds pretty bad. Sorry, bro. That sounded weird." And Rich's hope was gone.

When Rich came to school, bustling people crowded him about the fire, and how everyone had gotten "squipped". And Rich had told everyone at school that he was Squipped, it wasn't actually him that burned it down. And he made his way to his locker. Chloe was talking to Jake, and he couldn't help but feeling a twinge of jealousy. Right until Brooke made her way up to Rich and wrapped her arms around him, and he was broken out of it. "RICH!! Oh my gosh! How are you? Are you okay? How was the hospital? When you set the fire, were you squipped?" And he slowly answered every question. Jenna came up to Rich, and asked him if he actually had a lisp or Jake was making that up. And at that second wanted to kill his best friend. "Yeah, I have a lisp." And Jenna, right there, right then, started to flip out. "Say anything with an S. Right now." And Rich tried to say "Sss" but it was obviously "Ttthhh" and Jenna laughed, so at least he was making someone happy. 

At lunch, Jake sat next to Rich. "Hey bro! What's up?" He said. He had to admit, "Bro" and "dude" were getting old. "Oh, nothing. School. You know." And Jake just smiled. Eventually, everyone in their table group was there. And Rich got up, wiped his pants (quite dramatically, he would say) and said, "Hey guys, I have an announcement. I'm Bi. Bisexual." But it came out "Bi-thectual" and it sounded adorable. Everyone congratulated him, and said some guy or any girl would be lucky to have them, and there was the occasional "dude, there is possibly one straight person at this table." And they would look at Jake, and Jake found the courage to get up and say, "Look, it may seem like I'm super straight, but I've liked guys before. I like a guy right now, for your information." And everyone looked blown away, especially Rich. 

Jake already had a crush on someone. Great. Rich wanted to crawl under the table and cry, because Jake had just came out as "not straight" but said he already had a crush on a guy. "Uh, he must be lucky. I, uh, gotta go print something." And Rich was gone. And actually, he went in the bathroom and cried for a bit. That was probably overreacting, but Rich didn't care. He Liked Jake, a lot, and he would probably never like him back. 

Jake was dazed, he had gotten slaps on the back and "Finally!" And more. But all he could think about was Rich running out of the conversation. Did he know? He knew. He totally knew. And it was all Jakes fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger wooooo, anyway I'm at 2% so I'm gonna type this really quickly. I hope you liked the chapter!! Ask any comments below.


	6. Stagnant and Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake talk about feelings. All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I'm in a summer program at school. I'm done with it on Friday, and I'll probably update more after that.

Jake ran to the bathroom after lunch. He didn't go there to cry, but it ended up happening. He had it so bad for Rich, and when he tried to talk about it, Rich just walked out. And Rich knew he was "the guy". He's Richard Goranski. Who else would Jake have a crush on? But he had to get out of the bathroom before he got a detention slip.

Rich sat in his history class, he wasn't paying attention to anything. He was too busy thinking about how Jake had this class, but Jake is no where to be found. He probably ditched. Or he got beaten up for being gay? Or maybe he confessed his love to the guy and he ditched with him. Rich cringed at all of those. Especially the last two. He should have been there anyway, he was so selfish. Sooner or later he's going to have to show himself to Jake again. And Jake will have a boyfriend, because the great Jake Dillinger had to tell that special guy. He had so much confidence, Rich couldn't be that confident even with his Squip. There was no doubt. But getting to know Jake a bit more seemed like Jake was just as soft as confident. So who knows. He decided he had to text him, to make sure he was alright.

 **Me** : Hey dude. Where are you? I don't see you anywhere in class. Are you ok?

He waited for a bit, and his phone vibrated after a couple of minutes.

 **Jakey D** : Hey!! Yeah. I'm ditching the rest of my classes.

 **Jakey D** : Are the teachers looking for me? Shit, should I run?

 **Me** : No man! I'm sure you'll be fine. Uh, hey, you wanna meet up after school?

 **Jakey D** : Sure! See you then.

Rich shut his phone off. At least he's fine. As fine as Rich knows. He was in the bathroom, but for what?

Jake was freaking out. Rich had just asked him to "Hang out". That's not usually a thing to freak out about, since Rich is his best friend, but every other time Rich had asked Jake to hang out, Jake didn't blurt out that he liked guys and he liked Rich. He didn't exactly blurt that out, but Rich could have guessed. He was probably gonna be a him up or something. But Jake just wanted to get it done and over with. He walked to the park (which is where they always hung out before the house burnt down, he just kind of guessed). Rich was standing by a tree, looking almost nervous or worried. And that pained Jake a lot, because just his body language and facial expressions showed through. "Hey! Um, over here!" He heard a slightly higher voice than his normal friend. Jake gave a small smile, and jogged over.

"Ok, uh, so, I kind of wanted to talk to you." Rich said, fidgeting with his fingers. Plan A was to spill the beans. If Plan A doesn't work, of course there's always Plan B. Drop everything and run. But Jake looked just as nervous as Rich, so that had to be a good sign. "Oh yeah. About what, bro?" Jake asked, he had the cutest smile placed on his lips. He was  _so_ cute. But Rich couldn't think about that. Because Rich needed to state his feeling, and right now, thinking about how cute Jake is isn't really the thing to talk about. "Ok? So, I'm Bi, and um, I.." he hesitated, this sounded stupid. "Wait wait, no, let me restart. Ok, we've known each other for a while? And I've kind of always thought you were cute. But the Squip would, um, hurt me if I ever thought of anything "gay like that". And since we've gotten to know each other, I've kind of liked you even more. I hope that's not weird. It's been on my chest for a while, and I've just realized it again.. I dunno. This is so awkward, and I'm rambling again aha--" he was cut of by Jake. Not by him decking him in his face, like he thought. He was actually hugging him, and from what Rich could tell, crying into his shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter!! There will actually be RichJake in the next chapter, don't worry ;) Thanks for the comments/kudos/hits, too! It means a lot!!


	7. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Rich agree to keep it on the low, for however long they could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Richjake!! Woo!! Tbh I'm never sure what to put in the beginning notes bc I don't want to spoil anything but,, yeah . Go read!!

"Jake! Woah- are you ok?" Jake Dillinger, high school awesomeness personified, was bent over Rich, crying. "Was it something I said? Shit, I'm so sorry!" Jake just looked up at Rich and smiled. "Rich, you said nothing wrong. It was everything you said. I've liked you too, and I thought you knew. In my brain, you were coming here to beat me up, haha." Jake knelt down, so he was about Rich's height. "Uh, ok.. So, what are we?" Rich grinned at Jake. This was much more sappy than Rich would have liked. But he didn't care, he was getting the boy of his dreams, it didn't matter what way. "I dunno, I could be your boyfriend. I mean if you would like that of course!" Rich giggled at that. "Yes. I would love that, Jake." He tried t say it in a proper voice, but he ended up laughing in the end.

Jake and Rich had both agreed to lowkey date. They knew their close friends would eventually find out, but it could be just them for however long they could keep it down.

**Richie Rich** : Hi Jakey! How's your day? Jenna invited both of us to her place tonight, everyone's coming. Wanna go?

Why wouldn't Jake want to do? Well, actually, it was quite obvious. They could easily be caught doing some not so "friendly" things with each other. Jake and Rich hadn't told anyone, they thought that it would be nobody's business, but it soon would be.

**Me** : Sure, babe. Tell Jenna we'll be there.

Rich got picked up by Jakes minivan at 7:30 sharp. They knew they couldn't do any secret kissing or handholding, they would obviously be caught.

**Xoxo Gossip Girl** : Hey, can you guys grab a pizza? Jere and Michael are bringing cookies, Christine is bringing punch, and Brooke and Chlo are bringing pinkberry. Thanks!

**Me** : Sure! We'll be there in 20 minutes.

The party was great, up until the end. Brooke and Chloe were basically asleep, Jenna was off to get more punch from the kitchen, Michael and Jeremy were playing video games, and Christine was in the bathroom. Rich and Jake thought, for one second, they could hold hands. And they were wrong. Jake slid his arms around Rich's shoulders and Rich rested is head on Jakes chest. He held Jakes other hand. But little did they know, at that exact second, Jenna and Christine walked in. Christine gasped slightly and whispered an "awe", no one could even hear her, but at the time Rich and Jake turned all the way around, Jenna was screaming her head off and taking videos. "O-M-G GUYS! NO ONE IS GONNA BELIEVE THIS! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE!" Brooke and Chloe looked up from their cuddling and cocked their heads, Michael and Jeremy both whipped around from Apocalypse Of the Damned and everyone was fawning over their relationship. Rich just dug into Jakes sweatshirt, with Jake laughing it off, saying "No paparazzi! Please, haha."

At the end of the night, the whole school knew about their relationship. And now came the worst part for Rich. Telling his father. Rich hadn't even told him he was bi, let alone tell him he had a boyfriend. This was the night Rich had gathered up all of his confidence. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea, but he knew what he had to do.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something. I uh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ;)) honestly I want to make the next chapter today but I dunno. Anywho, if you ever wanna yell @ me about richjake my tumblr is @onalaiis-fandoms and my IG is @onalaii!! (Also!! 100+ kudos?? Wtf guys thanks??)


	8. #ILoveYou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich ends up in the hospital, and the whole group has a big chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was gonna have pinkberry and boyf riends,, but it didn't end up like that? Whoops.

Rich enlisted in the emergency room at 4:37am with a fractured rist. It was his father, obviously. He texted Jake after he got his pain meds, because he didn't care how early it was, Rich was going to be knocked out and Jake was his only hope.

 **Me** : hey, jakey. I'm really sorry I'm texting you this late, but I'm at the hospital with a fractures rosy. Come whenever you can.

of course he was dazed, and he didn't care about autocorrect. He passed out around 5am.

Jake had got a rather abnormal text from Rich. He was at the hospital, with something he couldn't understand? He didn't care. Rich was hurt and he needed to get everyone who actually  _cared_ for Rich at the hospital.

**(Jakey Boss added: Pinkberry pan, Step Into my Candy store, Player 1, Juliet is the sun, and 2 more to a chat)**

**Jakey Boss** : Hey guys.. Rich is in the hospital and I wanna set something up, so like all of us can see him at once.

 **Juliet is the sun** : Yes! I think that would be the best for Rich! What happened?

 **Pinkberry pan** : Yea, what happened? :/ is he alright?

 **Jakey Boss** : I'm not sure, he was probably doped up on drugs when he sent this but here

 **Jakey Boss sent** RichsWeirdText?.JPG 

 **Xoxo Gossip Girl** : Aww! He trusted you enough to txt you first!

 **Step Into my Candy Store** : you waited all this time just to say that??

 **Xoxo Gossip Girl** : your the one to talk?

 **Step Into my Candy Store** : I'm by Brookes, I've been reading off of her phone.

 **Jakey Boss** : Guys, let's just figure this out.

Rich woke up, still sort of dazed. He had noticed that Jake hadn't texted him back, and he got a bit worried. 

 **Me** : Jakey? Is everything alright? I'm sorry.

His anxiety mixed with the meds didn't go well. Everything felt like it was weighing down on him, and he couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in on him. Until he heard the little ding.

 **Jakey D** : Yeah babe! I'm gonna be there soon. Also, don't be sorry. Everything is A-ok <3

And then the weight was off, and he was helpless again. 

 **Me** : Ok, thank you. <3

Jake had done a rather guaranteed job of making Rich happier. He hoped. Brooke and Chloe had brought Pinkberry for Rich, Jenna and Christine brought some of his favorite movies (it was an even mix of chic flics and action, which Jake thought was adorable), and Michael and Jeremy had brought some video games to play so he wouldn't be so bored. Jake had only brought flowers, chocolate, and three words.

"Guys, I just don't know how to thank you- you're all the best, I just- why did I ever do to deserve you?" He smiled at all the gifts in his lap, and his eyes met up to dark blue. He had been looking into those eyes for weeks now. Jake strolled over to his bed and kneeled down. "Rich, you are one of the funniest, adorablest, and definitely the handsomest person I know. And we all know, that if any of us were in the same predicament, you would do the same. Richard Goranski, I think I love you," and that's when Rich's world stopped. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he was stuck looking into the boy of his dreams eyes. That wouldn't mean a lot to other people, but it meant a lot to Rich. The only thing he could do was cup his cheeks and kiss him. Kiss him nice and slow. And they only pulled apart when they had to breathe. "Jake Dillinger, I- I think I love you too.." and then they just smiled at each other for what seemed like forever. And then they heard Jenna whisper "You got that all, right, Brooke? I need a backup. Thanks!" And then they turned all the way around and death stared them. "What. The. Fuck. Guys?" That's all Rich could say. But he loves his friends no matter what. And he loves his boyfriend. 

"Sooo, #ILoveYou?" Jenna kept pestering Rich and Jake about the endless tags. She wanted this to go viral. "You know what? Yeah. #ILoveYou." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I gotta ask this. Does everyone actually like this fic? Because I'm kinda running out of ideas, and I want to make more chapters but I'm not sure what about? If you guys really like it, suggest somethings in the comments! It would be greatly appreciated. Oh! Also, I have a question. After this fix ends, would anyone like/care if I made like a group chat fic (like with the usernames and stuff I made on this fic)? Please tell me in the comments!!


	9. And Who is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich gets a surprised visit from his older brother. Jake is way too overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I got a name generator for the brobro and I made sure it was cool lmao,, anyway, hope you enjoy it!! (There are a few homophobic slurs in the beginning, if that triggers you, please read with caution!!)

The hospital staff had kept Rich over due to not being sure if he had a concussion, and Rich eventually gave in. Visiting hours were over at 8:30pm. Jake locked himself in the bathroom and the rest of the teens made an escape. They texted Jake when the coast was clear.

 **Pinkberry Pan** : We're out. We just watched the RN close the door.

 **Jeremy is Heere** : Are you sure Rich is done with pain meds? I think you should lock the door just incase. 

 **Step Into My Candystore** : Ditto. Be careful, Jake.

 **Xoxo Gossip Girl** : Wow, you still care about him a lot to not be dating

 

 **Step Into My Candystore** : Jenna, he's my best friend. I'm just lookin' out for him.

 **Xoxo Gossip Girl** : i'm just saying??

 **Jakey Boss** : Okay guys. I think I'm good. Thanks!

Jake made his way out of the bathroom and locked the main door. "Now I have you all to myself," Rich said, a little smile creeped onto his lips. "What do you mean by that, Richard?" Jake pulled a chair next to Rich's bed and sat down. "I mean this, Jacob-" and all of the sudden Jake was pulled into a kiss. A rather sloppy one, but a kiss. And Jake cherished ever kiss he got out of Rich. The fell asleep around 3am, they had lost track of time watching cat videos and being on the dark side of YouTube. What a mix, Jake thought, but he didn't say that in front of Rich. They fell asleep tangled up in eachother, Rich's left hand in bandages and all. 

Rich was awoken by harsh knocking on the door. He woke Jake carefully and told him to get on the chair like he had been having a conversation with him, not sleeping there all night. Jake did as he was told, and fixed his hair so it wasn't so messy (he had horrible bed head, but Rich absolutely loved it.)  Rich got out of bed and opened the door. Good thing he was right handed. But the person who was at the door shocked him, when he saw him, Rich shot up straight, and tried to get the words out of his mouth. "R-ra-ran-" 

"Yes, yes! It's Randy! Hey little bro, how's it hanging? I know, obviously not that good. Now, c'mon, let your big brother in." Rich was in a total state of shock. He had to ask "How'd you even know I was here?" He stepped back a bit, not enough though that Randy could step in or even see Jake. "Dear old dad rang me. He said you and him had a pretty rough night the other day. Said it's 'bout time I payed you a visit." He tried to scoot Rich even further, but Rich stood ground. "He just 'rang you'? What, are you two on good terms now? What the fuck Randy?" His brother looked like he had taken a blow. For a split second. "Oh, heavens no, Dick. Now, can I come in please? What are you hiding from me? Ohoho, do you have a girl in here?" Randy tried to peak around Rich, and Rich's head moved to where ever Randys tried to go. "Not exactly-" but he was totally sweeped out of the way before he could even touch on how he was bisexual and he had a boyfriend. Randy took three steps in and opened his eyes to meet Jakes. "Oh, and who is this, Rich? Rhyming not intended. And why were you hiding him from me?" 

Jake glanced up, and almost death stared this new guy who was apparently Rich's big brother. The one that left Rich with satan himself. "Oh, and who are you?" Jake crossed his arms and made himself look just as tough as the twenty-year-old standing infront of him. He had to be (at the least) intimidating to the guy. He was about 2 inches taller than Rich (shortness runs in the family?) and that meant he was 7 inches shorter than Jake. "Asked first, tallass." Randy cocked his head. Rich could see what was happening here, and it wasn't good. Still, defend the guy who has been here the longest or the guy who left you? They guy who actually loves and cares about you or the guy who came here just to not be ratted on? "Don't call him tallass. And for your information," Rich crossed the room and put his arms around Jakes middle, "this is my boyfriend." He stared up at Jake, who was grinning wildly. "Your.. boyfriend? Oh shit Dick, didn't know you were a fag." He pushed his oversized glasses up. Rich flipped him off, only saying a straight and clear "You can kindly go fuck yourself, if you would like."  Randy just rolled his eyes at that. "Watch your mouth, Richie. You really don't like girls? Thought you'd be different. No wonder dad hates you. Where the fuck is your Squip during this?" Rich's head was pounding. He only had heard 'Squip' after 'dad'. He bit his lip, trying to get a witty comeback. "Um, well, I remember that dad beat you too. And your not gay, are you? And I do like girls. I just like guys too. I got rid of my Squip, did you?" Randy stared blankly back at Rich. "Yeah, no. I'm not a dyke like you. You're right. Dads stubborn. And yeah, I got rid of my Squip. But I still listen to it sometimes. You obviously don't." Randy was slowly creeping towards the door. "You know what? I think your just upset that you don't have what we have. No girl would ever want someone like you. I could take you down in one minute if I could, but I don't wanna be kicked out. Now, if you would get out, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" He carefully unwrapped Rich from his torso, and remained ground.

"Okay. I think I do owe you guys an apology," Randy was sitting in a chair, across from the boys who were laying on the bed. "You think?" Rich repeated, rolling his eyes and cuddling up to Jake even more. Jake just ruffled Rich's hair in response. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I called you a fag and a dyke. Those aren't words you should slur at people. I don't even know you or your boyfriend, and I'm truely sorry." Rich sat up straight. "Alright. Now texted all of your friends 'my brother is a fag and I'm proud of it'" Jake slid his arm around Rich's shoulder and snickered at the face Randy made. "Uh, alright. I guess. If I lose all of my frien-" Rich cut his brother off. "If you loose all of your friends, you can tell them to fuck off and support the community because it would be for the better." This time Randy was giggling. "Okay, I give in." Rich and Jake heard the  tapping on Randy's phone. "What's your number, bro? I'll put you in my phone while I'm at it." Rich and Randy exchanged numbers, and Randy glanced over to Jake. "And how about you? Uh," Jake got up and walked over to Randy. "Jake. Jake Dillinger." He flashed one of his charming smiles and Rich's heart twinged with jealousy. "Okay, Jake. Sorry we got off the wrong foot earlier. I'm gonna have'ta give you a nickname. What's your number?" Jake said he number aloud, and they swapped phones and put their contacts in. "Shit man, I gotta blast," Randy said as an alarm for some meeting buzzed on his phone. "I'll text you later bro!" And with that, he was gone. 

"I'm so sorry about him. We were raised like that, and it was probably paired with his Squip," Rich and Jake were back to cuddling on the bed. "It's okay, Richie. Just tell me if anything like that happens to you again, because I will slap some sense into them. I don't care if it's your brother, he's gonna be dead." Rich was laughing, and it was adorable. He knew he was very self conscious about his laugh, so he's glad he's seeing what he can right now. When Rich was discharged Jake couldn't and didn't drive him home. They were almost legal adults, and Jake had a place of his own. He saw no shame as to letting his boyfriend move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thanks for the feedback!! I'm very shy @ replying to comments so please don't take it the wrong way! Comments and kudos fuel this fic,, I love all of them.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls throw a slumber party. The boys try to make a variation of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I tried writing this at like 1pm today but it didn't work so I'm trying again? I hope you enjoy this though aha

"So, what do girls do at these types of thing?" Rich questioned the other three boys. "Well, I think they do makeup, but we don't have any of that. We'd probably be horrible at it, too." Michael said, not looking up from Jeremy's video game console. "True, but don't girls like, gossip?" Jake said, slouching down to wrap his arm around Rich. "But do we really have anything to gossip about?" Rich said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey! I know! We can play truth or dare! Don't girls do that?" Jeremy paused the video game, which owned a groan from Michael. "That sounds great, Jeremy. I'm sure we can get some juicy secrets out of us all. And for dares? I'm already thinking of things." The boys set up a circle with a bowl in the middle. The bowl had the 4 names littered around the inside. Jeremy started the game. "Jake, truth or dare?" Jake looked up and smirked. "Dare!" He said proudly. "Alright. Text Madeline Blanc that you want to know if she wants a rematch to the pool game." Jake carefully pulled his phone out, but he couldn't even put in his passcode before Rich got jealous. "Woah woah woah. Thats  _my_ boyfriend. It's not fair." Rich whined. "Shush." Jake placed his finger over Rich's lips. Rich just crossed his arms and pouted. 

**Jakey Boss** : Hey Mads. Haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering if you by any chance want a rematch to that pool game? ;) ttyl 

"The winky face- oh anything but that, please," Rich pleaded. "Richie, you know I'd never trade anyone for you. I love you, and I will forever." Meanwhile, Jeremy and Michael were sitting in the background making pretend barf noises. "Back to the game, please. Jake, pick someone." Jeremy snickered. "Okay, okay. Michael, truth or dare?" Michael rolled his eyes. "Truth. Can't be too bad." Michael crossed his arms. "Hm, let's see. Is it true that when you were in sixth through the end of eighth grade, you had a crush on Bob Marley?" Rich almost spit out his water. "Dude oh my god- what the fuck?" Rich, Jake, and Jeremy were all laughing about it now. "Jere, what the literal fuck?! We were sworn to secrecy about that!" Michael put on his hoodie and scrunched it up so you couldn't see his face. "Hey, Mikey, it was way too hilarious to not tell someone. I had to get it off of my chest." Jeremy shrugged.

They played for a few more rounds, one of them caused Michael to literally get down on the floor, banging on the wood and wheezing. The last round rolled up, and it was only about 12am. "Jeremy, is it true that.. Hold on, let me think." Rich had to get the most hidden thing inside of Jeremy. "I got it! Is it true that you are 100% totally heterosexual and heteroaromatic?" The whole room went silent. Jake looked generally confused, Michael looked uncomfortable, and Jeremy looked flustered and embarrassed. "Uh- I mean- I could just, not ask that. It'll save the awkward sil-" Jeremy cut Rich off, because people just loved to do that. "No no, it's fine. Um, I don't know. I'm not 100% straight though. I'll just call myself queer until I realize what I am, I guess." There was another silence. This time, Jake was trying to add everything up, and Michael was looking dumbfounded. The silence ended when Rich and Jake randomly started clapping. "Yeah uh, I'm kind of just agreeing for everyone here, but I'm pretty sure that's enough truth or dare for everyone." Everyone nodded.

They went on to do other normal sleepover things, like rituals and watching horror movies. They went to sleep around 4am, and Jake woke up about 8am. The rest of the boys slept in, but this was pretty routine for Jake.  They boys hadn't exactly told anyone that they were living together, and it seemed like they've hid it pretty well. They actually fibbed and told the whole group that Rich was living with his big brother. So when the two boys questioned why they were going home in the same car, they just said that Jake was driving Rich home, which was actually true and a pretty solid alibi. But the other boys didn't seem to be buying it. They said their goodbyes and went back to Jakes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too short? Aaaah I'm sorry. I'll probably have like, 5-10ish more chapters in this fic? I'm making a chat fic based off of this fic after I end it. If that's not your cup of tea, of course you don't have to read it but I feel like I'll have more ideas with a chat fic. Thanks for all of the support on this fic <3


	11. Jealosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline texts Jake back, and Rich is the first to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so he basically ruins any friendship jake and maddie had. Whatever lol, he's just protecting his bf from the unknown *shrugs*

Jake was at practice and the motel was absolutely silent. It wasn't always this boring, most of the time he had stuff to do. Like hang out with other people in their friend group. Most of the time (if they weren't hanging as a humongous group) they would split into pairs and Rich would be caught as the thirdwheel, which he absolutely hated. But this weekend, it seemed everyone had something to do. Jeremy and Michael were going to some conventions, Christine and Jenna set out to New York because they got tickets to go see this new musical. It's called.. Deer Evan Handsen? Something like that, he couldn't really hear Jenna or Christine when they were screaming over them, but that's what it sounded like. And finally, Chloe and Brooke were going to the mall. Rich had made the horrible mistake of going with them once.

First, they shopped all over the girls sections. Honestly, Rich didn't mind. The girls section had some nice clothes, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't bought a crop top and some other things. The problem was he was on a low budget. The motel only included so much, and food wasn't one of the things. Jake and Rich both have jobs to pay for groceries, but they barely get enough for just that. Then, they went to the theater. Chloe had bought him his ticket, and even after twenty times of reassuring him that it was fine, but Rich's anxiety still got to him and he still feels bad. The watched some stupid romantic fantasy shit. He would have rather gone and saw Suicide Squad over that. Everyone agreed it was terrible. Rich didn't really even have the money to go to the mall this time around, so that was another problem. So here he was, sitting alone, with nothing to do.

He was rewatching a horror movie when he heard a slight ding coming from a phone. He paused the movie to go see if it was his phone, but instead he found Jakes. "He must of left it hear," he said to himself. He looked at the contact who had sent the message. It read "Madeline." Of course Rich trusted Jake, but they had given their pass codes out for certain reasons. Rich didn't want to snoop though, so he waited. And woah, does Jakes practice always take this long? It was unbearable. He had to look at the message. 

**Madeline** : Heeey Jakey D~ a rematch sounds great, when do you think you can come over ;) ?

The fury Rich had been holding in exploded. He wanted to text her back so badly. He thought a "Jakes not home" would do its perpose. 

**Me** : Oh hey, Jake's not home right now. And actually, sorry to break it to you, but that text was a dare. He's actually seeing someone else right now, and it obviously isn't you. 

So, Rich didn't exactly know where the message escalated that quickly, but it did. He's sure he'll get a snarky response, which means if he gets in a fight with this fucking baguette girl it's not his fault. 

**Madeline** : Um, who are you?

And he was correct. God, now he sees why Chloe hates her. 

**Me** : Oh, of course. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm his boyfriend, which means you should probably back the fuck off. 

Rich couldn't bottle his anger any longer, and he didn't even stop to think if Jake would get mad at him. 

**Madeline** : Boyfriend? Of Jake? He's gay? I dont believe it. Oh I know! This is a prank! Haha, very funny Jake. Not get your ass over to my place asap! 

Ohoho, the fires burning bright now. After this message he's just going to block her, because honestly that was down right offensive. 

**Me** : The funny thing is that your inviting _my_ boyfriend to your house to use him for sex and expecting me not to react? And no, sweetheart, he's bi. 

And shes blocked. Rich didn't even care. She can bitch and moan about not getting the sex life she needs. He went back to watching his horror movie until Jake got home. 

"Uh, okay. So you know how you forgot your phone here?" Rich's anxiety was taking huge bites out of him, and he couldn't not show it. "Yes, I know I left it here. What'd you do?" Jake was still smiling, with that one dimple of his that made him look so attractive and- that's not the thing to be worried about now. "Well, uh, Madeline texted you back so I told her you weren't home, and um-" Rich cut himself off. He didn't know what else to say. "-and the she asked who I was, so I told her that I was your boyfriend and that she should back.. um, back the fuck off," Jakes expression moved to worried. "Wha-" Rich cut him off. "Wait wait- there's more." Jakes expression then turned to shocked "There's  _more_? God- what'd you do to the poor girl?" Jake was looking at Rich like he demanded answers. "Well- she said she didn't believe you were 'gay' so she thought it was a prank, and I told her the only funny thing was that she was using you for sex and- I'm sorry.." Rich looked down, setting his eyes on the phone. "I think you should have this-" Rich whispered as he handed Jake his phone, and then scurried out of the room like a stray puppy. 

Jake had to admit, Madeline was being a bit rude. But honestly, everyone at school knew he was bi. He was president of the GSA of their school for hells sake, and she didn't know? Needless to say, Jake slept on the couch. Rich pleaded and pleaded so Jake would sleep in the bed. Jake couldn't sleep next to him right know though. He basically had ruined a friendship that Jake had. At one point, Rich had said at least let himself sleep on the couch, so that Jake would be more comfortable. Damn, Rich. Always trying to be the best boyfriend. But when he gets jealous, I guess there is no telling what he would do. Jake had already forgiven Rich. He slept on it. He couldn't stay mad at that face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am again sorry if this is bad.. but he protecc his boyfriend™ And there will be more richjake comin your way next chapter


	12. Madeline comes over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline gets a formal apology from Rich. She also gets formally kicked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me whispering* do u wanna come overrrr 2 my place 2nightttt  
> Okay anywaY some homophobia from Madeline so? TW?

**Me** : Hey, it's Jake. My boyfriend wants to sincerely apologize to you, if that would be alright. I live in the motel by Sbarros.

Rich and Jake had talked this over, and they agreed Madeline could come over and Rich had to apologize. Jake would try to squeeze out an apology from her too, but he wasn't sure if she would oblige as happily as she would to coming over.

 **Madeline** : Oh that darn autocorrect! Gets me ALL the time!! I'll be over @ noon mkay?

That was odd, Jake didn't see any autocorrects. She must have read it wrong. Better reply so she doesn't get upset.

 **Me** : Haha, okay. See you then

 

Madeline arrived at 2pm. Of course she said noon, but she just rescheduled for two hours after that. Jake had texted her at twelve thirty to see if she was alright, and she responded at one saying she had to run some arrends, but she'll be there by two. Trust me, it is quite annoying. But Jake still had hope. Jake answered the door and greeted her. "Okay, I'm sure you've met Rich before, correct?" Jake said, pulling Madeline into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! Yes! Hi Rich, how are ya?" Honestly, she was worse than Jenna. And even saying that respectfully, Jenna is thier friend, but she's obviously a big talker. "Hey, Madeline. I'm good, thanks for asking." Rich tried to keep his cool, though. He couldn't blast out at her in the middle of the kitchen. That would make Jake totally mad. Maybe even break up with him. Madeline looked around the room, like she was searching for something.

"Uhh, so where your girlfriend?" Madeline cocked her head and looked at Jake (Why the fuck was she as tall as him, yet Rich was nine inches smaller?). "No, there's no girlfriend. This is my  _boyfriend_." Jake said, grinning at Madeline. He had said it like she was a little baby and couldn't understand was he was saying. "Oh, so it wasn't a typo?" Madeline said, softly. There's just something about her, it brings off some sort of Regina George vibe. "Nope! We've been dating for about a month." Jake was still grinning, obviously not catching the 'Oh yeah so you're... gay' look Madeline was totally giving them. Or maybe that was just Rich. "Ew, okay. So um, why did you invite me here then?" Madeline sounded disgusted. Like she just walked in on them having sex and Jake was her boyfriend. "Excuse me? What did you say before the 'why did you invite me' part?" Jakes happy expression faded and it was replaced with a glare so sharp it could glare. Rich loved it when Jake defended him. He found it super... hot. But, let's be honest, when did he not find Jake hot? "I said ew. Because you're actually gay. I just didn't know. And it's very nice to know that our sex meant nothing to you." Madeline was developing this whiny voice and fake tears were swelling into her eyes. "Madeline. I'm not gay- well I mean I'm gay, but it's different because I'm also straight. Its called bi sexual, I thin-" And Madeline very dramatically cuts Jake off. "Jake, I love you, but I don't think we should see each other anymore. You're gay, and you've been cheating on me. I can't forgive you. I'm sorry." Madeline crossed her arms and those fake tears started to drain out of her eyes. "What the fuck is this- a soap opera? Better get some popcorn." Rich said, and he rolled his eyes at Madeline. "Madeline, we were _never_ a thing. Like ever. We just had sex that one night because I beat you at pool. Also, what you're saying is very rude? I would've never thought you'd act like this." Jake said, making his way over to Rich who was sitting alone by the counter. "See this guy? This handsome boy? He's the love of my life. And I'm not afraid to say it. And honestly? I'm glad he doesn't act like you." Jake got the courage to run up and say that. Straight to her face. "Oh, well excuse me." Madeline rolled her eyes. "You know what, Madeline? I think you should make your way to the door. There will be no rematch of that pool game anytime soon. Or anytime ever." Jake said, Rich sticking his tongue out at her. "Whatever. I lost deliberately at the pool game." Madeline sashayed out of the richjake motel and left the boys alone.

Later on when Jake was apologizing to Rich for inviting her and swearing to never talk to her again, all Rich said was "It doesn't matter. I saw you get angry with her. I like a man that can fight for me." And he winked. Everytime he said it. Like a broken record. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey son my phones shattered, updates might get slower. Anyways, hope you liked that chapter!! Sorry for anyone who likes Madeline btw I just hold this grudge for her. AnywAys it's 3am (again, recurring theme?) and have to do something tomorrow so I'm gonna sleep :')


	13. It's gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip returns and everything that has gone right for Rich goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some self harm. If that triggers you please refrain from reading this chapter or just skip to the end.

It was an average day for Rich. Nothing special, nothing wrong. He had contemplated going to Jake's practice, because his friends were busy again. He decided that he shouldn't bother Jake, he'd probably be distracted the whole time. Jake took his phone, so nothing bad could happen.

"Jesus, I don't know how Jake could last two years with this. It's so lonely-" and then something cut him off. It was faint, but he could hear it. "Jake this, Jake that. You really think Jake cares for you? He's not  _gay_ like you. He's acting." Rich looked down. "W-what? Who- who said that?.." Rich knew exactly who it was. He still had to ask. "Welcome back, Richard." The figure glitched in behind him and he shivered. This was the wrong time- Jake wouldn't be home for half an hour and he could talk to no one. No one would know. "What's with all of these thoughts? You need to be more chill." The words came out fast and harsh. "No. No, I don't need to 'be more chill'. I'm already as chill as I need to be." Rich really tried to fight back. There was no Mountain Dew Red in sight. He just ha to hold tight for thirty minutes.

"You're  _worthless_ , how could you think anyone  _loves you_? And 'bisexual'? I'm not sorry, but what planet are you on? We're on Earth, Richard." The Squip kept firing insults at Rich, and everything was crashing down. He couldn't fight back anymore. He walked into the kitchen. "Richard, what in the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just cut your way through this. You'll loose your 'streak'." Rich grabbed a steak knife and looked down at his left arm. The one he has cut on before. "Richard, this will only make it worse. It will make you even more worthless. No one will want you-  _ever_." The Squip just kept firing right up until Rich made the first cut. It wasn't bad, but he kept adding more and more. To the point where it was all the way up his fore arm. "しているである何リチャードか。!" The Squip was yelling in Japanese and Rich had no idea what it was saying. Jake had texted him that he would be there in five minutes. Five minutes, maybe Rich could last that long. Maybe.

Jake knocked on the door. Strange, he thought. Rich didn't answer. He decided to let himself in. "Rich! Baby, I'm home!- where are you?" Jake called out. He heard sobbing from the kitchen. This couldn't be good. He ran to the kitchen as fast as he could, and he had to double take when he walked into the kitchen. Rich was sitting in a pile of his own blood, left arm stuck out and the other huddled around his knees, which his head was in between. He left arm had cuts- oh boy, the cuts. Jake rushed to Rich's side, with paper towels to stop the bleeding. "Babe- oh my god- what happened?" Jake was wrapping around the paper towels, and almost crying. Who was he kidding, he was totally balling. "The- the squ- it told me-" Rich couldn't form sentences. He was throwing out random words and Jake couldn't understand. "Take your time. You know what? Hold up, I'm getting the bandages." Jake really didn't want to call 911. Rich had spent too much time in the hospital, and the anxiety was too much for him. Jake knew that. So he'd have to fix Rich up himself. He ran to the bathroom and basically threw everything out of the cabinets to find the bandages and towels. He grabbed water and ran back to Rich. He carefully patted the wounds with the water and then wiped the surface dry. Rich kept whimpering and it killed Jake. He wish he could know who did this so after Rich was safe and protected so he could go knock some sense into them. He carefully wrapped the bandage around Rich's arm, and then wrapped his arms around Rich. "It's gonna be okay.. You're going to be fine.." he gently was rocking Rich back and forth. 

"And it said- you were just acting.. It said you didn't actually care. I didn't want believe it, but I had to. And it started calling me worthless and I just-" Jake ripped Rich's sentence down. "Hey, I'm not acting. I'll always love you. For forever. Always. Please don't listen to your Squip. You are definitely not worthless. You are amazing. I love you so goddamn much, I wouldn't dare let you go." Jake reached his hand over the table and connected it with Rich's. "This is so cliche.. It also said you weren't gay, but boy, you're acting pretty gay right now." Jake chuckled. "I'm definitely gay. I'm so gay for you. I can be even gayer if you know what I mean," Jake winked and Rich laughed. Everything was okay that night. You could say it was a bit more than an average night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mediocre angst. I don't know how to write it. Also?? I haven't updated for like a week sorry hah. Uhhhh yeah also that was hinting at smut at the end ;) pls tell me someone got the deh inference


	14. Roadtrip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip Squad decides to take a roadtrip to South Carolina. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up!! There will be 5 more chapters to this fic. The chat fic is stil a thing btw. I'll make that after I end this fic

Jenna had texted the whole Squip Squad about taking a road trip to South Carolina to go to Myrtle Beach. It was a rare day where Jake didn't have practice, and nobody had anything scheduled. So the squad packed their bags and hopped into Jenna's mini van.

"Everyone packed a swimsuit, right?" Jenna started the van once she had picked up everybody. Everyone replied with a positive answer. The seating wasn't a problem for Rich. He was right next to Jake. Unfortunate for Chloe, she was next to Jake, so she witnessed every one of their make out sessions. Micheal, Jeremy, and Brooke were in the other set of seats infront of them. Christine was sitting shotgun because she gets car sick.

"Oh my Lordy, can you guys quit it for one second?! I'm very uncomfortable!" Things were getting pretty steamy between Rich and Jake, so Chloe had to interfere. "I'm not sorry," Rich whispered while Jake and Rich got into a more "friendly" position. "Fuck you!" Chloe crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Fuck you, to-" Rich, once again got cut off. "Hello? Watch your profanity, you two!" Jenna said, not taking her eyes off the road. "You're saying that as if you don't swear 24/7 on any other day." Jake fired back. "Hey, I didnt ask to be 'angry boyfriend attacked'. I'm just saying, you could use other words." Chloe laughed at that. "Guys, calm down. It's a hot car, we're all sweaty and bunched together, but I'm sure we'll stop for gas or something in a bit." Brooke said, quietly. "I can't decide who's the mom friend. Brooke, Jenna, or Christine?" Michael said, laughing. "SHUT UP!" Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke said all in unison. Christine remained silent.

"Chris, you okay?" Jenna flickered her eyes to Christine, then back to the road. "Oh, yeah.. Just a bit nauseous. I'll be fine!" Christine hadn't said anything the whole car ride. "We're about to take a break. We'll stop at a seven eleven to get gas and I'll get you some water. How about that?" This protested groans from everyone in the car. "Alright, alright. Everyone gets drinks. Maybe a snack under two dollars. We need to save up for the hotel!" Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm getting sushi and a slush-" Michael was the one to be cut off this time. "WE KNOW, MICHAEL!" Everyone but Christine and Jeremy yelled. "Jeez, chill out. He's just statin-" Jeremy stopped went Rich peaked over his seat. "We know, Jeremy. 'He's just stating what he's going to get. We know what he is going to get. We know what you were going to say." He patted Jermeys shoulder lightly. "Let's just have some peace and quiet. Christine is nauseous. She probably has a headache. I'm sure you all can hold your screams until we get to seven eleven." Jenna said, firmly.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the nearest seven eleven. Everyone got out of the car and ran into the seven eleven like they were actually the stereotypical disrespectful teens the squips made them out to be. Everyone split up into their normal two person groups and set off. They clumped back together after finding everything, and the cashiers smile faded when she saw Jake and Rich's hand holding. She stared blankly at the items. "What? You have a problem with me? Or my boyfriend?! I'll have you kno-" Jake lifted Rich up so he was hunched over on his shoulder, so he was backwards. Jake apologized, and the cashier just slowly looked away, in horror. Once they got all of their things, the went back to the car.

Everyone agreed Jenna should have a break, so Chloe agreed to drive. No, actually, she wanted to. Which isn't normally a Chloe thing to do. She didn't want to be stuck by some make out session again. Jenna sat in between Jake and Rich, despite their protests. "It's not gonna happen again. Especially with me by it." Jenna teased. Everyone else was still in the same spots as they left. "Has it really only been three hours?" Rich whined. "Yup. And the trip takes ten hours. You could either look at it as of three hours out of the trip, or seven hours to go." Jenna replied, cheerily. "Oh, shut your trap." Rich rolled his eyes.  

"Ugh, I'm tired," Chloe groaned. "Yeah, and I'm hungry." Jake wrapped his arm around Rich. "I'm thirsty." Michael said, dramatically. Christine turned around. "Michael, you just drank a large slushie," Michael crossed his arms. "Tsk, tsk. Tomato, tomato. Jenna looked up from her phone. "Who has money for dinner? Chloe, it's only seven. We can go get Sbarro's and switch seating positions. Who can stay up almost all night?" Jake jumped up when she said Sbarro's. "Me and Jere got dinner. Let's go to the nearest Sbarro's because we really are hungry." Michael rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder. "Okay! Pause the GPS, Chris. We're going to Sbarro!" Jenna exclaimed. "HELL YES!" Jake shouted. Everyone groaned.

"Can we get Pinkberry?" Brooke asked, for the seventh time. Michael had agreed that he could stay up the longest (though everyone knew Jake could have, but he needs all the sleep he can get.) so he was driving. That meant Chloe, Brooke, and Jeremy were squeezed into three little seats next to each other. Everyone could feel the tension. "Brooke, for the last time, there is only one Pinkberry in Maryland, and we're not stopping at an airport." Michael rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I just need it- like everyday." Brooke said, crossing her arms and sitting back down, fully. Rich was asleep in Jakes lap, and Jenna was taking pictures. Christine was asleep, and Chloe was drifting off. Jake was still looking down at his phone, hooked on something. "Hey, Jake? Maybe you should get some sleep. I can scoot ove-" Everyone had a tendency of cutting one another off, I guess. "No, Jenn. I'm fine. Thank you, though." Jake looked back down at Rich. "I wouldn't waste this," he smiled down. Jenna was about to literally cry when Jermey said "That's pretty fuckin' gay?" And everyone awake laughed. 

Eventually, everyone but Jake and Michael were asleep. "Jake, hey, it's like 2:30am. You're not driving. You can sleep, you know." Michael said, hushed because of everyone sleeping. "Thanks bro, but I'm fine. I've never really gotten to sleep in cars." Jake felt bad, because he could have been driving. He could see Michael was getting tired. But he couldn't leave Rich. One, he would wake up. Two, he's just so precious right now. Not that he isn't precious everyday. They arrived in Myrtle Beach around 5am. Jake was nearly asleep. Michael pulled into the hotel, and didn't feel to wake everyone up. So, he fell asleep. It was quite the roadtrip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be titled "the squad being mad and hungry and salty" because who am I kidding that's all it is. I'm pretty sure that this is a bit longer than my normal chapters, I hope that's alright! I just want the next chapter to be them having fun aha


	15. Squip Squad vs. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad goes to the beach, where possibly anything could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people still are still liking this fic <3

"Soo, everyone's ready right?" Jenna questioned. The group had huddled in the hallway of the hotel after getting their swimsuits on. "Everyone has sunscreen, towels, and has eaten breakfast, right?" Christine added. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, let's go!" Brooke squeaked.

Rich had failed to tell them one thing- Rich couldn't swim. It wasn't really a big deal. That was until they went to the beach, which Rich wasn't really expecting. They had already gotten into the car, and Rich wasn't going to hold everyone back. He'll find something to do. 

"Who do you guys think is the best swimmer here?" Christine said, cheerfully. "I dunno. Probably Jake, he's on the swim team." Michael said, not looking up from his phone. Apparently he was playing a new app game that had just came out, and it was based on Apocalypse Of The Damned. "I really don't know guys, even though I'm on the team, I'm not the best." Jake replied, blushing a bit. "That wasn't the question. You're the best here." Chloe said, jokingly. "Right. Jake, you're on lifeguard duty." Jenna giggled softly, and returned to driving. "I'm on what?" Jake asked, a confused look scattered his face. "Like if someone is drowning- you save them!" Brooke said, playfully hitting Jake in the shoulder. "Haha, yeah." Rich hadn't said anything the whole ride, the discussion everyone was having bugged Rich. Like they knew he couldn't swim. But he just shrugged it off for the time being.

When the Squad arrived, it was already noon, and the temperature was at its peak. Everyone was begging to get out of the hot car and into the ocean, that everyone basically jumped out of the car. Except Rich. While everyone was already swimming, Rich was still only a foot in. At least that's what it felt like. "Babe! The waters great! Come on!" Jake had trying persuading Rich into the water, but he wouldn't budge. Something was up. Jake knew his boyfriend wouldn't act like this, but he seemed sincere, so he just let him be. 

The water wasn't really "cold" to Rich. He just wanted excuses. The girls got out to tan, and Rich layed out with them. "Why don't you come in with us? It's really nice- promise!" Christine smiled at Rich, and the girls nodded their heads. "Yeah! Honestly! It's been like an hour and you haven't come in!" Chloe persuaded. "Ugh- oh my god, I mean- fine I guess," Rich didn't know what he was getting himself into. Swimming wasn't that bad right? "Yes! Come on!" Brooke basically pulled him into the water. 

Rich rethought everything. Swimming was hard. Like, really hard. But nothing had exactly knocked him off of his feet. They were only in about four feet anyways, and it was really fun. Until they wanted to go deeper. Rich followed, and was fine until they went a bit too far. He felt something grab his foot, and it pull him under. He tried to do something about it, and he reached to grab whatever it was, but there wasnt anything there. He was just being dragged farther and father down.

"Hey- uh, where Rich?" Jake and Michael had went to take a break, and Rich, Jeremy, and the girls were the only people back. They were only about eight fett deep, but they couldn't find Rich. Until the heard the muffled screaming. "oh my god- RICH!" Jenna screamed, and apparently Jake had heard, that or it was crazy boyfriend senses. Jake was there in a second. Literally. He scooped Rich up faster then when everyone tried to help, he was already running to the shore. Everyone else went running after him. "You know CPR right?- oh my god, we had no idea!" Brooke cried."Yeah, me either." Jake whispered

Everyone was at Rich's side, watching Jake. He did the normally chest procedures, then he started mouth to mouth. Rich's eyes slowly opened, and he gasped. It was like Jake was kissing him, but- wetter? No no- that sounds weird. But Rich Wrapped his arms around Jake and started kissing him back because, what was he supposed to do? Jake was the first to pull away, and Rich looked into his eyes. "Is this heaven? Oh my god, I already love it here!" Rich whispered, and then everything around him faded in when he noticed all of his friends were laughing at the cheesy thing he said. "I mean- I don't know? Did it feel like heaven?" Jake laughed, and everyone shouted "EW!" And scattered. Jake picked up Rich and everyone agreed to go somewhere else.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Michael and Jeremy yelled, as they were getting back into the car. "Guys, I think we should all go back to the hotel." Jenna said, quietly. "You're just saying that because you guys have a jacuzzi!" Michael huffed. "They have a  _jacuzzi_?!" Rich whined. "Yes. You can use if you want?" Christine asked, politely. "YES PLEASE!" All the boys shouted at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soorry I keep trying to kill Rich I swear I love him


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake return home, and they're friends suspect something is up. Where has Rich really been staying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was gonna do the Squad actually going home but I feel that would be a bit repetitive, so here's this

Jenna had agreed to just drop Jake and Rich home at Jake's house. It was 1:30 in the morning, and Jenna didn't really want to go out of her way to drive to Rich's brothers house. That was their excuse. But Jenna smelt something fishy going on.

One, Rich had never contacted his brother the whole weekend. No phone calls, no texts, for the most part he was off of his phone. This was confirmed by Jeremy and Michael. If someone ewas living with you (especially your little brother) wouldn't you at least want to check in on them? But that's only one thing.

The second reason is that Rich has been hanging at Jake's house a lot. More than couples do when they aren't living with each other. He's even there when Jake isn't home, so what's the point of not going "home"? 

Finally, no one has ever picked up or dropped off Rich at his brothers house. No one even knows where he lives. He just normally goes home with Jake, and Jake brings him there. Which wouldn't normally seem weird, but with all of the other evidence, it's hard to believe that they were just hanging out. 

Jenna gathered the rest of the Squad and they made out a master plan to figure what they were hiding. First, starting off innocent enough, Chloe would come and suprise Jake at his apartment. Politely question them a bit, and then leave. Two days later, Jenna will get "drunk", Chloe and Brooke will have to bring her somewhere. Jenna's stepdad will throw her out if he sees her this wasted, and Chloe's parents wouldn't want anyone puking in their designer home. Brookes excuse will be that her parents don't believe in alcohol, and seeing her friend trashed, will probably result in ending the friendship. They won't be able to resist, and Jenna will spend the night, seeing if Jake was accompanied by Rich. Then, a few days later Michael and Jeremy will call Rich and Jake (they have a pattern, but not a noticeable one in case Jake and Rich notice) and claim to be high (which, let's be honest, they probably will be.) and will need to stay at Jake's hotel. Michaels parents will be "out of town" and Jeremy and Michael both wont want to wake up Mr. Heere. Another excuse is that they wouldn't want to be alone, irresponsible teens that could possibly do anything! If they still aren't sure, all of them will just go spy. Drastic times come for drastic measures. Christine didn't want to invade privacy (too much of a cinnamon roll), so she's staying out of the mayhem. 

"Chlo! Hey! What are you doing here?" Jake laughed nervously. Chloe never told him that she was coming over, and now she's here. Jake and Rich still haven't told the Squad about the moving in thing, and they still believe the "Rich is living with Randy" lie, so they wouldn't have anything to worry about, right? "Oh, just in the area. Thought I'd stop by." Chloe smiled. "Uh- well, come in!" Jake opened the door wider, so that Chloe could pass. 

"So, what's your brother been up to lately, Rich?" Chloe was painting Jakes nails, and Rich was sitting beside them, watching TV. "Oh- well, he's at his job a lot, so I normally come here." He flipped through channels. "Ah, yeah. Honestly, you seem to be here more than there! Haha." Chloe laughed, and tried to sound as genuine as she could. "Yeah, haha.." Rich drifted from the conversation, which was indeed a bit odd. Jake cleared his through. "What're you watching, Richie?" Jake looked down at his hands. "Ooh! I really like that baby blue! Where'd you get it?" He looked back up at Chloe for a minute, waiting for her to answer. "Oh, these? Probably Walmart." Chloe smiled down at fingers, then went back to painting Jakes nails. "Oh um- yeah, I'm watching Teen Beach Movie." Jake groaned. "Oh my god, not this again." Rich rolled his eyes. "It's a great movie." Jake narrowed his eyes. "Yes, until Jenna makes you watch it 26 times and counting." Rich laughed. "I could rewatch this over and over. I love it. But I love you more," Rich grinned. "Agh, I love you more too." Jake blushed. "I would hope- you said you hated that movie, so I would think you loved Rich more?" Everyone laughed.

"There wasn't anything particularly- uh- questionable? Except when he brushed away talking to his brother- that was weird." They had set up meetings, where the squad talked about the plan and how it's working. "Anyways, are you ready to get "smashed" Jenna?" Chloe yelled, like an annoying girl at a slumber party. "Chloe, don't put it like that, it sounds weird." Brooke put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "We better move out, you gotta make Jenna look trashed. Good luck!" Michael and Jeremy waved, and the girls began "fixing up" Jenna.

"I NEED A TOLIET!" Jenna raced into Jakes apartment, before Jake could say a word. Jenna's acting was a bit rusty, but she could vomit up some chunky soup. And she could make the sound affects. She'd be down. The hard part is, acting drunk, and then acting like she has a hangover the next day. When Jenna was "puking" she heard quiet knocking on the door. "UGH- YA CAN'T COME IN- I'M STILL HURLING AND A MESS-" more soup plopped into the toliet. "Uh- okay, I just wanted to say, Rich is spending the night and is sleeping, so if you could maybe be a bit quieter? He's not up yet, but I wouldn't want you to wake him. He's crabby." Jake whispered through the door. "Okay- uh, I don't know about this whole whisper thing, but I've got a pounding headache so I'll be out any minute. I'll sleep on the couch." Jenna slurred as many words as she possibly could. "Goodnight Jenna," Jake said, warmly. "Night Jakey D-" she the soup splashed up, and now there was soup on her face. "Ugh- great- now I have to clean this up," she whispered. 

Jenna had basically woke off from rolling off the couch. "AH- DAMMIT!" Jenna yelled. "Well, good morning Jenn?" Rich said. He was drinking coffee. "GIMME COFFEE! OH MY GOD!" Jake walked into the living room. "Nope. You're getting tea. My grandmothers special recipe. It helps with hangovers." Jake smiled proudly at the mug, like he was in a commercial. "Okay, okay. I'll drink your mcfucking tea." Jenna rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup, careful not to spill the tea. Even though that would be funny- she 'spilled the tea' on their relationship? Yep. Funny.

"Yeah! Rich was 'spending the night' at Jakes. He was there when I woke up! Drinking coffee, like it was normal for him!" Jenna over exaggerated, but it was still true. "So, he's just over there. 24/7? Why doesn't he move in?" Christine had brought in snacks for the other teens and got hooked on the story. "That's our point- we think they're already living together!" Chloe shrieked, excitedly. "How is that any of our business? Jenna, why did you start this madness?" Christine sighed, putting the tray of snacks down. "It's our business because they're our friends! We need to know!" Michael mocked one of those TV shows and hit his fists on the table. "Alright- well you guys have fun. I've got some errands to run." Christine smiled and took off out of the room. "Friendzoned, Jenna. You just got friend zoned." Jeremy repeated. "Shut up!" Jenna hit him with a pillow. 

"Ooooh my god- no we did it in a Taco Bell parking lot!" Jeremy cried into his phone. He was on the phone with Rich, who was insisting he wasn't with Rich at the moment. "Dude- I can come pick you up?!" Rich yelled into the phone. "That would take too long. We need to somewhere. Quick." Michael said, grabbing the phone from Jeremy. "To be completely honest I'm right by Jakes, come here." You could hear the saltiness in Rich's voice. They probably ruined a good night for them.

"Yeah! At first they were denying that Rich was there! But then Rich called us and was like 'Okay yeah, I'm by Jakes, come over." Jenna sighed. "Uh, plan B?"

"Soo, we're gonna like, stalk them?" Brooke questioned, quietly. "No. We're just going to interrogate them. Plus, we're friends. It wouldn't technically be stalking even if we were." Jenna laughed, nervously. "Well, technically, we have been stalking them the whole time." Chloe replied, sarcastically. "Ugh, whatever. We're pulling in." Jenna rolled her eyes.

Rich chuckled, "And what're you gonna do to me?" Rich was 'pinning' Jake to the wall. Jake smiled, and picked Rich up. "I love you, like a lot, bro. Do you know that?" His face was suddenly very serious. "Uhh, what? I mean, of course I know you love me!" Rich laughed awkwardly. "No, I mean I actually love you. Not like some stupid high school relationship that will blow over. I  _love_ you, for real." Jake whispered, staring into Rich's eyes intensely. "I- I, uh," Rich looked away from Jakes eyes and bit his lip. Jake put him down. "I get it, I know, it's a big thing to say. I just want you to know I do." Jake looked away in embarrassment. "Jake- wait I-" Rich heard a knock on the door that cut him off. "I'll- I'll go get that," Rich whispered, still looking at the ground. 

"Jenn-  _everybody_?! Look guys- it's really not the time!" Rich rolled his eyes. "And what's up with you guys? The whole week you've always had some excuse to why you're coming over, why can't we just have some privacy in our own home!"  Rich yelled, not aware of what he just said. "Woah, woah, woah, slooow your roll. You're 'home'?" Michael questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Uh- I mean-" Rich stuttered, trying to come up with a comeback. "He means, he moved in with me to get away from his dick father and we're kind of having a moment, so scram." Jake narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rich. "I- we're all sorry. Like, we had no clue-" Jake cringed. "No- um, I mean, I'm sorry. You guys didn't know, we were um, talking about something important but- can we have a moment?" Jake said, looking down at Rich, who was still looking down. Everyone outside nodded and they shut the door. "I- you got cut off, you can say whatever you were going to say. And you can take anything back just know that-" Rich cut him off. "I love you, for real. I love you so fucking much, dude. You have no clue. I've loved you for so long, ever since the Squip introduced me to you- your little laugh and your smile, trust me, I love you. Nobody will ever change that." Jake picked him up. "You're the best boyfriend ever. I'm serious, bro." Rich slowly closed the gap between them, and didn't stop until they heard Jenna saying "hey, can we come in? We're dying out here!" Rich laughed, and opened the door. 

"Wait, so y'all didn't propose to each other or something? What did you do then?" Chloe said, staring at the two boys who looked like total love birds at this moment. "We just said something important." Jake chuckled. "I love you, for real." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this too long I don't know w h o o p s but "/ hey if you want to yell @ me abt bmc my account is @reliablerumors on IG I swear I'm a real person


	17. Hi hello what’s up

h i   
soooo, as you may have noticed, this fic is very much the definition of dead. I lost interest. I’d like to write other things, but I’ve lost my creativity writing for BMC. Of course, I have other things I’m interested in, and I would write fics for those fandoms, but 

1\. My new main™ musical doesn’t even have a fandom, rip my bab.

And 2. Its very underrated and only a few people listen to it (hmu if you like avenue q because I wanna be besties) 

so, I’m at a crossroad. I could write about things I like, but disappoint the people reading this fic. Or, I could just stop writing on this page in general. 

I have nothing for this fic. I know I promised 20 chapters, and I promised the text fic, but sometimes things change. I can’t write something I don’t like writing. It’s impossible.

and with that, I think I’ve covered everything. I’m not expecting a ton of people to be surprised. I am sorry if you enjoyed the fic, but a lot has happened and I was v e r y immature writing this fic. I cringe reading some of the chapters I made. This is my first fic, and it’s definitely not my last, but I just,, can’t write this anymore. Bye??  
-angie <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hi this is my first fic!! I hope everyone likes it aaah
> 
> also if you want to be in contact w/ me my Instagram is @reliablerumors and my Tumblr is @onalaiis-fandoms!! I don't bite,, we can yell abt bmc together lmao


End file.
